<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Light by Penguin4HH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437057">Red Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH'>Penguin4HH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin4HH/pseuds/Penguin4HH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*小妈文学</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>情人 继母子</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p>李东海蹙着眉，用两根手指把后穴的那根物什给轻轻抽拔出来。硅胶阳具上淋满了透明的黏液，在卧室的暖光灯下闪着淫靡的光。</p><p>他刚刚用这个高潮了两次，屋内此时飘散着腥膻的体液味，见证着主人的自我抚慰。</p><p>他撑起疲软的身子，缓慢挪动到浴室，清理后穴的时候，不自觉地叹了口气。这里本该被插入真正的性器，灌满精液，在拨开穴口的时候会汩汩流出，沾脏他的大腿，可如今只有润滑剂的残黏。</p><p>都多久没和男人做过爱了？他自己也算不太清楚。</p><p>他想起那天友人和自己说的话，“不谈恋爱没关系，但性生活还是最好要保证，过了岁数再想也没那个精力了。不如你下个软件，上面有很多年轻帅气的男孩子。”</p><p>“你这么漂亮，肯定能约到优质男人。”</p><p>于是洗完澡，他躺在床上，葱白的手指拨弄手机，打开了友人推荐的聊天软件。他认真挑选了一会儿，最终上传了几张自己比较满意的生活近照。</p><p>几分钟之后，询问“在吗”的消息接二连三弹出界面，可立马跟上的下一句就是“给操吗？”“什么时候能出来？”此类带着臭味的明示暗示。他瞬时有种作呕的冲动，失了兴致。</p><p>这种东西果真不适合自己。他放下手机，按掉床头的灯，阖上了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>第二天他起得很早，八点钟有自己的公共课。他站在讲台上，看着下面黑压压的两百号人，有点头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。</p><p>他不喜欢上这种大课，因为一般没有人听他讲话，自言自语两个小时让他多少感到烦闷。不过学生们倒是喜欢，因为这是个补觉娱乐的好时候，此时的金俊秀就正抱着手机指尖翻飞，嘴里不间断地嘟囔脏话。一旁的李赫宰拧着眉，打量讲台上的李东海。</p><p>他觉得这个男老师很眼熟，想了半晌才记起来在哪里见过。他低头，迅速地从手机翻出昨夜保存的几张照片，伸到金俊秀面前。</p><p>“你帮我看看，这是不是上面那个老师。”</p><p>金俊秀瞄了一眼，“你从哪弄的老师的照片。”</p><p>“打你的游戏，别瞎操心。”李赫宰抬眼，窥探到漂亮男人的秘密让他有些兴奋，他小幅度坏笑着举起手机，正好拍到了李东海撩头发的瞬间。</p><p> </p><p>是夜，李东海穿着睡衣，对着电脑敲打一份文件，一声特殊的提示音响起，昨天下载的聊天软件又有人发来了消息。</p><p>月亮图案头像的人发来一张照片，李东海点开，上面赫然是自己，而且是在正在讲课的自己。</p><p>“你是A大的学生？”他定了定神，回复道。</p><p>“嗯，今天有幸上了老师的课。”</p><p>“老师课讲得真好，人也比照片漂亮。”</p><p>李东海揉了揉额，不懂这个小孩到底想说什么。</p><p>“老师平时上课很辛苦吧？作为学生，我真的很想帮老师纾解一下疲劳。”</p><p>李东海好奇地点进男生的相册里看，里面只有寥寥几张和别人的合照，不过从照片上看，男生很帅气，身材也不错，单眼皮看起来乖乖的，算是李东海喜欢的类型。</p><p>“你多大了。”</p><p>“大四了，早就成年了。”</p><p>“没有女朋友或者男朋友吗。”</p><p>“有的话我也不会在这里和老师讲话了。”</p><p> </p><p>“老师，今晚有空吗？”李赫宰把房卡插进卡槽，情侣套间瞬间明亮。他拍了一张床的照片，连带着酒店的定位，发给了李东海。</p><p>“在这里等老师。套子和润滑我都买了，老师来这里清理也可以。”不知为何，他有直觉，笃定李东海今晚会赴约。</p><p>李东海看着对方的消息，仰起头长抒一口气。明天是周末，耽误不了什么事，对方也仅是个尚在读书的小男生，做一次的话，应该是可以的吧。说实话，他确实迫切需要消遣和慰藉。</p><p>他想了想，回复对方：“我在家里清理，晚点到。”</p><p>说完他钻进浴室，十分钟之后走出来，挑了一件白色衬衣，把长发随意挽在脑后，喷了点香水。对着镜子端详半天，又把头发散开，遮住了额角冒出的那颗痘痘。</p><p> </p><p>半个小时后，他站在套间外敲门。裸着上身的男生笑着让他进来。</p><p>“老师，晚上好。要喝点东西吗？我点了咖啡。”</p><p>大晚上喝咖啡，这人是打算玩一整晚吗，年轻人果然就是精力好。他边想着，接过纸杯，安静地打量起房间的装饰。</p><p>套房的基调是粉色，暖黄和粉红的灯光把屋内的气氛晕染得暧昧不清。浴室全透明，连张帘子都没有，一旁的阳台铺了毯子，宽敞柔软，落地窗外就是五光十色的城市建筑，和汽车经过的呼啸声。</p><p>“你还挺会选的。经常来吗。”</p><p>“没有，”李赫宰走过去，拿过李东海手里的杯子放好，“这是第一次。”他抚上那张滑嫩的脸，凑过嘴唇去，想和他接吻。</p><p>李东海温顺地抬起脸回应对方，两人边厮磨着唇舌，边有一句没一句地聊天。</p><p>“和几个人做过？”</p><p>李赫宰舔弄着那小小的舌尖和虎牙，“之前谈过一个男朋友，分手了。”</p><p>“哦，那你的经验好像很少。”</p><p>“老师是嫌我嫩吗。放心，待会肯定会让老师爽的。”</p><p>他抬起手逐颗解开李东海的纽扣，用自己的乳尖去蹭对方饱满的胸膛。</p><p>“老师好香…已经洗过澡了吗。”</p><p>“嗯…直接做就行…扩张我也已经做好了。”</p><p>李赫宰讶异于他的贴心和急切，“是不是很久没做过了，这么急。”</p><p>李东海搂住他精壮的背，久违的肌肤相亲让他立马硬了起来，被裹在牛仔裤里难受，他站起身，粗喘着脱下腰带和长裤，推搡着李赫宰，一齐倒在了床上。</p><p>Holy shit。猝不及防被按倒在床的李赫宰在心里感叹了一句，他没有料到李东海这么主动。</p><p>“我还没戴套，在床头那里。”</p><p>“你没那什么吧。”</p><p>“没有，”李赫宰摇头，“说了我只和前任做过。”</p><p>“那不要戴了，我想让你射到里面。”</p><p>李赫宰昂起头，感受着对方舔弄吸吮自己的乳头，忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>他的老师真的好辣。</p><p> </p><p>两个互相渴求的男人贴紧身体，从床做到浴室，又移动到落地窗。李东海被人从后面扶住腰，猛烈地顶撞，灭顶的快感让他攥紧了窗前的薄毯，尖细地呜咽出声。</p><p>落地窗大开着，外面的夜景被他尽收眼底，可能会被偷窥的刺激感让他格外兴奋，他有种在大庭广众之下被肏弄的羞耻快感。</p><p>李赫宰射出来的瞬间，李东海满足地溢出一串呻吟。他的屁股，终于如愿以偿地填满了男人的精液。</p><p>李赫宰半倚在床上，盯着李东海捡起衣服走进浴室，那道浊色的黏液顺着他的股缝蜿蜒到大腿内侧，随着走路的姿势被涂抹开，弄得整个臀下都湿淋淋的。</p><p>“需要我帮忙吗。”他礼貌地问出声。</p><p>“不用了，我自己就可以。”</p><p>李赫宰跟在他身后，语气缱绻：“都两点了，你要回家睡觉吗。”</p><p>“嗯，在这里我可能会睡不着。”</p><p>他仔细地清理掉身上的污浊和汗水，一丝不苟地套好衣服，走到赤裸的李赫宰面前，给了他一个礼节意义的吻。</p><p>“谢谢你的款待，你真的不错。”</p><p>说完，李东海推门离开，连带着他身上的那股木质柑橘香水味，消失在了这个旖旎美好的夜晚。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p>一年后。</p><p>李赫宰看着父亲的迈巴赫停在餐厅的门口，高大威严的男人下车，又转身扶起另一个男人的胳膊。</p><p>那个男的应该就是他的新“妈妈”。他离得远，看不分明男人的脸，只觉得身形还不错，举止文雅。</p><p>等到李志赫带着人走近了，他才怔愣着认出那是谁。</p><p>对面的李东海同样有些吃惊，但脸色没太变化，温顺地坐到李志赫帮他拉开的椅子上，冲李赫宰颔首微笑。</p><p>李赫宰挑眉，起身问好，暗暗腹诽世界之小，巧合之多。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰的母亲在世时是位有名的舞蹈剧演员，姿色姣好业界有名，年轻时的李志赫总是去捧她第一排的场，再叫人把鲜艳如斯的花束送进后台，一来二去两人结为连理，人人都感叹英俊多金的少爷和貌美柔情的才女是天造地设的一对。</p><p>可天作之合不得老天眷顾，李赫宰的母亲在生产的时候离世。李志赫正值壮年，断断续续换过不少伴侣，之前的男男女女都没有介绍给自己的儿子，李东海是第一次。</p><p>他和李东海相识在朋友的聚会上，那双湿润多情的眼睛落在自己身上的时候，李志赫想起了二十多年前，他留在剧院后台的那些沾着露水的花。</p><p>他开始追求李东海，他自恃会拿捏人的心思，对李东海样样好。尽管两人差了十岁，但他精力尚足，且各方面条件都比旁人出众得多。粗俗点讲，帅哥多少岁都是帅哥，李东海也喜欢李志赫那张脸。</p><p>模糊的记忆中，李东海总觉得对这张脸似曾相识，今天和李赫宰重逢，他才记起来那若有若无的熟悉感来自哪里，是一年前那个火热短暂的夜晚。</p><p>不愧是父子，两人高耸锋利的鼻梁和乖巧的圆眼睛如出一辙。唯一相差的地方在嘴唇，李赫宰的唇柔软丰厚，遗传了他的母亲。李志赫则是薄薄的两瓣，李东海尚未看透这是不是意味着人也一样薄情。</p><p> </p><p>席间，李赫宰一边回应着父亲对自己工作上的询问，一边偷瞄着李东海的侧脸。李氏的大半职权已经转入了李赫宰的手里，李志赫离着退休年龄还有十几岁，就已经开始预备着和美人安享晚年。</p><p>“合同目前还在商议修改阶段，大概下个月就能签好。”</p><p>“嗯，记得让秘书送我一份。”李志赫切好一块牛肉，放进李东海的餐盘，“现在的住处还习惯吗。”</p><p>“嗯，我一个人也落得清静。”李赫宰瞟了一眼李东海咀嚼牛肉的粉嫩嘴唇，平白分泌出一些口水。</p><p>“对了，东海就在你以前的学校教书，”他把头转向李东海，“你在哪个学院来着？”</p><p>“文学院。”</p><p>“哦，赫宰是在金融学院，那你们应该没见过。”</p><p>“嗯，”李赫宰笑着点点头，“可惜了。”</p><p> </p><p>用完餐，三人站在餐厅门口分别。坐到车上后，李东海悄悄拿出手机，点开一年多没有用过的聊天软件，找到那个月亮头像。</p><p>“谢谢你假装不认识我。”</p><p>几分钟后，对方回复：“不用，我还挺想和老师成为一家人的。过几天会再去拜访，和老师一起用餐很愉快。”</p><p>“你比一年前更漂亮了。”</p><p>李东海看完第二条消息，脸涨起绯红，握住手机的胳膊脉搏剧烈，那里的节奏连通着心脏。</p><p>他有些不安，也有几分悸动，眼前浮现起色情片里那些继母和继子纵情缠绵的景象。</p><p>那一晚李赫宰带给他的体验实在太好，以至于在后来的小半年里他都再没有强烈渴求男人的欲望，直到认识了李志赫。</p><p>早知这两个人是父子，他当初就不应该答应追求。如果对方也有意思的话，他真的保不准自己会不会一时冲动，与和自己有过风流往事的继子发生点什么。李东海叹气，望向窗外，手还被紧紧地攥在李志赫的掌心里。</p><p> </p><p>进了门，李志赫揽着李东海的腰往沙发上带，他刚才酌了几杯红酒，微醺着揉捏李东海的胸乳，用堪堪硬起的下身蹭那紧致的股缝。</p><p>“我儿子好像挺喜欢你的，看来你不需要做悲情后妈了。”</p><p>“和你做就够了…”李东海不知是在讨好对方，还是在安抚自己微微躁动的心。</p><p> </p><p>七天后的周末早晨，李赫宰准时抱着一瓶橄榄油来了郊外的别墅。</p><p>“朋友送我的，感觉还不错，给我爸拿了一瓶。”</p><p>保姆收起这份不太像样的礼物，笑着接过李赫宰的外套，“好久没见到少爷你了，今天中午给你做好吃的。”</p><p>“谢谢刘妈。”他笑，“我爸和东海哥呢。”</p><p>“应该是还在楼上，你先在客厅等一下吧，我去泡壶茶。”</p><p>睡到这个点还不起，不太像中年人的作息，李赫宰坐在沙发上，咬着手指遐想，不会是还在屋里做那事吧。客厅寂静，他忍不住开始想象李东海那忘情的呻吟，布满红印的挺翘臀部，以及在自己爸爸的身下被肏弄出口水的样子。</p><p>他爸还真是有福气，老来得了个人间尤物。</p><p>正想着，一个人趿着拖鞋走下楼梯，他望过去，李东海只套着一件宽松的白衫和极短的睡裤，笔直的麦色双腿在弯曲之间勾勒出好看的肌肉线条。</p><p>他看见李赫宰，有点局促地放慢了脚步：“你来了？”</p><p>“嗯，老师早上好。”</p><p>“在这里别叫我老师了…”</p><p>“现在不是只有我们俩吗。等我爸过来我再改口。”</p><p>李东海喉咙有些发紧，他看见对方说这话的时候，脸上带着暧昧的调笑。</p><p>“他还在睡觉，差不多等会就醒了。”</p><p>他走到放饮品的桌台，按下咖啡机的按钮，开始摆弄那堆黑褐色的豆子。卷曲的长发垂在脖颈间，尽头是几抹淡色的红痕。李赫宰盯着他轻颤的睫毛，慢慢踱过步去。</p><p>“可以分我一杯吗，老师。”他手撑在桌面上，和李东海保持着距离对视。</p><p>“可以。不过会很苦。”</p><p>“给我加点牛奶。”他撒娇，直勾勾的眼神锁住李东海的脸。李东海实在是被他看得不适，清了清嗓子，偏过头，不愿让对方看见自己渐渐赤红的脸色。</p><p>“你快去坐着，你爸马上就醒了，让他看到不好。”他把咖啡机抛弃在原地，绕过李赫宰走上楼梯，“我先去换衣服。”</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰目送着他消失在拐角，有些得意于对方表现出的紧张。</p><p>不知为何，他总是觉得自己能够轻松地看透李东海的想法和取向，他认为如今的李东海还在为往事痴迷苦恼，就像一年前他笃定对方会赴约一样。</p><p>其实他原本没有过分亲近这位“继母”的想法，说到底，李东海于他而言，只是一个有过露水情缘的男人而已，不值得让他为之把自己和父亲的关系搞得复杂。</p><p>但现在，和李东海寥寥交锋过几句后，他生出了恶劣的欲望。他想让李东海难堪，让他迷恋上自己，服从于自己的占有。</p><p>这么可口迷人的肉体，只伺候一个人，可惜了。</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p>庆祝李东海成为李家一份子的家宴定在了一个月后的夏威夷。这场算不上婚宴的宴会虽然只邀请了两人的亲友，但李志赫还是财大气粗地包了一艘游艇。李赫宰主动请愿负责派对的菜单和装饰，李志赫思索后点头答应：“不知道你们年轻人现在喜欢什么，你和东海商量着来吧。”</p><p>李东海用桌子下的脚轻轻去蹭他的小腿，“别把自己说的像个老头子一样，你也比我没大多少。”</p><p>李志赫被他撩拨得一阵心痒，但当着儿子的面，只能强作稳重自然，“咳，中午你留在这吃饭吧，赫宰。下午和东海去度假村的法式餐厅转转，联系下他家的厨师。”</p><p>“好。”李赫宰点头，端起茶杯的间隙把眼神落在李东海的脸上，对方的脸色意料之中的羞赧躲闪。</p><p> </p><p>午餐时光平静地结束，除了中间李赫宰借夹菜的名义若有似无地蹭了几次李东海的手背，一切看起来都很和睦温馨，像真正的一家三口人。</p><p>“睡会儿午觉，三点多钟你们出发就行。刘妈把你的房间打扫好了，你去休息会。”</p><p>几分钟后，李赫宰的房间传来关门的声音，李志赫终于迫不及待地去吻那蜜色的唇瓣。</p><p>李东海搂着他的脖子喘息，“早晨不是刚做过嘛，你怎么又…”</p><p>“又想了，再来一次吧。你小声点叫，别让儿子听见。”</p><p>李志赫眼角的淡纹里都好似装满了情欲的酒液，盯过来的视线熏得他脸红，李东海赤着脸，后穴卖力吞吐男人的手指。不知道是不是几米开外就有另一个旧情人的缘故，他当下的身子也格外兴奋，蹭弄李志赫胸膛的动作在生生喊着痒。</p><p>“进来吧…老公…”</p><p>李东海咬着手指，涎水顺着嘴角滑下，呻吟声被吞咽进喉咙里。他盯着在身上律动耕耘的李志赫，恍惚间又好像看见了李赫宰在他腿间抽插，他脑路混沌着，射完精就失去意识，沉入了睡梦。</p><p> </p><p>“叩叩。”三点钟，李赫宰饶有兴致地站在父亲和小妈房外敲门，几分钟后，李东海慌乱地系着衬衫扣子，给李赫宰打开门。</p><p>“嘘，”他嘟起嘴唇抵在右手食指上，比了个噤声的手势，“小点声，他还在睡。”</p><p>“老师准备好了吗，我们可以走了。”</p><p>“说了不要在这里叫我老师了…”他关上门，低声埋怨。</p><p>李赫宰没回答，抬起右手，抚上李东海的额顶。对方缩着肩膀想躲开，他向前一步逼近，喉结肉眼可见地滑动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“老师别紧张，你头发乱了。”</p><p> </p><p>李东海匆忙洗了把脸，从刚才的暧昧气氛里找回几丝清醒。他走出几步才感觉出下身不适，后穴黏黏的，把内裤洇湿了一块。</p><p>他做完就睡着了，醒后也忘了清理，那处现在全是李志赫的精液，他皱眉，仿佛都能想象到收缩后穴时黏连出的银丝。</p><p>但愿别让李赫宰觉出异样。他坐上车副驾，有点担心会把李赫宰的车座沾脏。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰单手放在方向盘上，另一只手摩挲着嘴唇，故意把车开得很慢。</p><p>“和我爸认识多久了？”</p><p>“八个多月了，好像。”</p><p>“没有和我认识的时间长啊。”</p><p>处于紧张或尴尬状态的李东海有一个小习惯，就是把头扭向窗外。此时他用着这个姿势，回答对方的话，“别说那些了。”</p><p>“说实话，我还忘不了。”李赫宰瞄着他的表情，“老师是我睡过的最后一个人。”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>李东海气结，对方假装没看到他的羞怒，沉默着伸过手去，轻轻攥住那只小手，指肚温柔地滑过虎口。李东海想抽出来，但鬼使神差般温顺地默认了这个动作。</p><p>两人一路无言，保持着这个不像话的姿势，开到了度假村。半个小时的车程让相握的手变得汗津津，李东海顾不得擦，一起身就去查看车座有无异样。所幸上面干干净净的，他小跑着跟上李赫宰的脚步，轻舒一口气。</p><p> </p><p>“这家餐厅的前菜和甜品做得很好，待会你可以都点来尝尝。”</p><p>李赫宰看起来和厨师关系很好，一进门就熟络地打招呼。他们被特许进入到后厨参观，食材被精巧地烹饪成菜品的过程吸引了李东海的兴趣，他专注地盯着看，没有发现李赫宰轻轻贴到了他身后。</p><p> </p><p>“老师，你裤子湿了。”</p><p>男人的手指突然按上股缝里变色的那小块布料，李东海打了个激灵。</p><p>“不好意思，我们去趟洗手间。”李赫宰冲招待他们的厨师微笑，拉着李东海的手往外走。</p><p> </p><p>李东海在无人的洗手间里背对着继子，任其凑在自己的屁股后端详。</p><p>李赫宰掏出手机，拍了张照片，拿到他的面前，“看，没有骗你。”</p><p>“我…”李东海无措地要渗出眼泪，自己简直太过失态。李赫宰捏住他的下巴，小声打趣：“老师，你真够骚的。”</p><p>继子口里吐着荤话，手还在揉捏自己的臀瓣，他的后面填满的还是别的男人的精液。李东海瞬时觉得自己像个不知羞耻的荡妇。</p><p>“别捏了…求你…”</p><p>李赫宰的手顺着臀缝探到小穴，蹭到一指尖的湿滑，他故意拉出黏丝给李东海看，“这都是我爸的？”</p><p>接着他从口袋里掏出手帕，“我帮你擦掉。”</p><p>李赫宰也不明白为什么自己平白生出烦闷厌恶的情绪，他只想把那些精液赶紧从李东海的身体里弄出去。</p><p>他把柔软的手帕裹在指尖上，轻轻伸进尚处于松软状态的小穴，“妈妈，别急，很快就好了。”</p><p>手指围着暖热的肉壁打转，蹭到前列腺时，李东海咬着嘴唇抖动了一下。</p><p>“我爸真粗心，都照顾不好妈妈你。”</p><p>“以后再有这种事情，来找我好了。我帮您收拾干净。”</p><p>他含住李东海的耳垂，欣赏对方因“妈妈”这个词而变得难耐的神色，和因手指戳弄速度加快而渗出的眼泪。</p><p>几分钟后，李东海小腹一阵痉挛，“不要…不要…”，他哑着嗓子，哭叫着绞紧了那两根手指，前端在继子的手里猛地吐出浊液。</p><p> </p><p>李赫宰没把真家伙放进去，因为那可怜的厨师朋友还在厨房里等着他们。</p><p>李东海红着脸，腰上系着李赫宰的外套，象征性地尝了几口菜，就给李赫宰眼神，想要离开。</p><p>“那就暂时先把东海先生点过的列进菜单里，过几日我再和您详谈。再会。”</p><p>离开度假村，李赫宰径直把车开到了自己的公寓。</p><p>“我们的身材差不多，你应该可以穿我的内裤和裤子。”他找出干净的衣物，塞进李东海的手里，帮他打开热水器。李东海小声道谢，却在走进浴室的那一秒被搂住了腰。</p><p>“来都来了，不想做吗。”</p><p>李东海嗅着他身上的香水味，是一年前自己总是用的味道。</p><p>“你用这个？”</p><p>“嗯。学你的。上次觉得很好闻。”</p><p>李东海叹了口气，转过身吻住李赫宰的唇。</p><p>“好吧。别跟你爸说…”</p><p> </p><p>公寓只有他们两人，李东海没有顾忌地浪叫。年轻的身体力道十足，又天资聪颖地充满技巧，李东海觉得自己沉醉在李赫宰带来的快感海浪里沉浮起落，灵魂都失去了轮廓。</p><p>他无法预估到这么放任自己的后果是什么，但他做好了承担的决心。这一切的发生在他的脑海里老早就出现过，因为他逃不开那双圆眼睛的蛊惑。或许从他当初迈进那个情人酒店起，一切就已经注定好了。</p><p>他把自己的感情关系弄得一团糟。但是此刻，他什么都不想去思考，只想去热情地拥抱。</p><p> </p><p>事后，李赫宰倚在床头，给李东海嘴里叼着的烟点火。</p><p>他看着“继母”此刻撩着头发，眯着眼睛抽烟的样子，又开始难以遏制地嫉妒起他的父亲。</p><p>“你打算跟我这样多久。”</p><p>李东海低眸，“不知道。看情况。如果你爸开始怀疑了，那我们就得结束。”</p><p>李赫宰探过身去，舔弄对方的脸颊和侧颈，嗅那好闻的洗发水味。</p><p>“有需求了就来找我，就跟我爸说你出差。如果我爸满足不了你的话。”</p><p>“我是老师随叫随到的自慰棒。就像一年前那样。”</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p>准备宴会的这一个月里，继母和继子有完美的独处借口。他们在餐厅和软装店里心照不宣地迅速干完正事，然后在空旷的公寓里交媾，消磨掉无数的白日时光。</p><p>李东海喜欢李赫宰肏弄他时用力紧蹙的眉头，和额角上的汗水，单凭这份喜爱，他就已经没办法拒绝他一切的床上要求。</p><p>李赫宰在情动时让他少和李志赫上床，他也耐心地哄着答应。</p><p> </p><p>小的这个精力足，要的狠，时间久了他多少也有些疲乏和餍足，但他不得不在回家面对李志赫的时候，还摆出一副欲求不满、亟待灌溉的模样，来维系住两人正常的做爱节奏。</p><p>有时被做得狠了，他会神志不清地区别不开身上的那两张脸，这种时候他便不敢喊名字，生怕自己叫错，只敢喊些“老公”什么的广义代词。回想起来他会取笑自己，他果真成了当初设想的那种色情片里的放荡继母。</p><p>这么长久下去不是办法，他没办法长期在明处暗处各喂养一个男人，且是父子。</p><p>他大着胆子想选择，他独自一人的时候思考了很久。</p><p> </p><p>一个月后，家宴如期而至。他们乘坐班机到达夏威夷，然后在酒店里慢慢迎接亲朋的到来。李赫宰趁李志赫拜访当地朋友的功夫，走进李东海的浴室，捏住他的脚腕，去咬那圆润的脚趾。</p><p>“倒时差还习惯吗。我怕你不舒服。”</p><p>“还好，”李东海被他舔得发痒，脸上不自觉带上笑意，“你呢。”</p><p>“睡不着的时候，或者困的时候就想你，也还好。”</p><p>“你比你爸还会说。”</p><p>下一秒，李东海的目光变得深邃。</p><p>“我马上，就要正式被介绍给你的亲戚朋友们了。李赫宰。”</p><p>“你要不要认真考虑一下，我们的关系。”</p><p> </p><p>李东海抹了把濡湿的长发，仔细地打量李赫宰的神情变化。</p><p>他在试探对方对自己的感情。不得不承认，如果李赫宰想带他走的话，他有很大几率会同意。</p><p>李赫宰聪明，自然不会听不出来他话里的意思，他是成年人，不能一直做偷欢的小孩子，李东海也不能。但箭在弦上，他没办法当下立即作出什么保证。</p><p>他想了许久，抬起身子，吻在对方的睫毛上。</p><p>“如果你想结束的话，告诉我就可以。”</p><p>虽然无情，但这是他能给李东海的唯一承诺。</p><p>说罢他起身离开，回到房间后忍不住揪乱自己的头发，转身时李东海那失望落寞的眼神被他成功捕捉，他有些恍惚，心口像被填满了脏污的石块。</p><p> </p><p>接下来的几天里，宾客陆陆续续到位，李东海忙着寒暄和接待，没正面看过他一眼。</p><p>唯一的一次，是在李赫宰进他们房间有正事说的时候，透过门缝看见了李东海和自己爸爸做爱。</p><p>李东海瞬时听见了他的脚步声，因为门缝是他特意留的。他搂着李志赫的头，被一下一下地顶弄，瞥见门外那道目光后，他故意把叫床声喊得更媚，转过头去，和李赫宰对视，目光里全是挑衅。</p><p>电光火石的眼神交汇间，李赫宰仿佛听了李东海在对自己耳语。</p><p> </p><p>“你不爱我，也有别的人爱我；你不负责，也有别的人来对我负责。”</p><p> </p><p>“看吧，他可以尽情操我，但是你没这个机会。”</p><p>“因为你是胆小鬼。”</p><p> </p><p>李东海的目光刺痛了他，昏暗的房间里，他倚在沙发上呆滞着想了一晚。</p><p>他想起了当初在李东海屁股里发现的那些精液，厌恶嫉妒的情绪又翻涌上来。</p><p>一个月前，他望着“继母”的身影自负地想去玩弄侵占，一个月后的自己，同样也是望着那个身影，却发现自己已然在不觉间妄加真心，占有肉体的心思变得不单纯，变得贪婪，甚至想完全拥有这个人。</p><p>他不禁赞叹李东海那不自知的迷人心智的魔力，也自嘲沦陷在其中的自己。</p><p> </p><p>几日后，在游艇的甲板上，众人举起香槟，向李志赫道喜。</p><p>李赫宰站在人群的暗处，目光锁住穿着西装，眉眼精致的李东海，周旁的嘈杂声迭起，他好像远离了觥筹交错，独身一人被内心的怒气和酸意给淹没。</p><p>夜晚十点，众人进入微醺的状态，李东海松开李志赫握着他的手，道了失陪，起身上洗手间。</p><p>走廊的灯明亮温暖，但周围空无一人，安静地让李东海有些不适。他刚转进厕所，一只手扯他的手腕，把他拉进了最深处的隔间。</p><p>“你要不要跟我走。”李赫宰捂住李东海的嘴，把他抵在门上，急促地喘着粗气。</p><p>他被轻微惊吓到，敏感的泪腺开始涨起湿意。李赫宰看见他眼里的雾气，无措地放开了用力的手。</p><p>“就这么走？我们就这么消失？”李东海蹙着眉反问。</p><p>“我会安排好的。我这几天都想好了。”</p><p>“你不准跟他结婚。”</p><p>说完这句话，李赫宰的情绪才平复了一些，稳了稳语气继续道：“今天晚上你先在我订的新酒店将就一晚，明天一早我们就回韩国。我会把我的职务转到德国分公司，我也有足够的钱。你懂吗？”</p><p>“你懂我的意思吗。我想带你走。”</p><p>“李东海，我知道你也喜欢我。你当初跟我爸在一起也是因为我们长得像吧。”</p><p>“四天？五天？我们很久没做了。”他的眼睛开始发红，“我想在这里和你做，最好让所有人都看见。”</p><p>“你只能给我操，记住了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p>几个月后，只穿着一条短裤的李东海站在自家的院子里，看着李赫宰带回来一群金发碧眼的小孩。</p><p>“你去拐卖儿童了？”他不解地走过去，接过李赫宰手里的棒球棒，“他们是谁。”</p><p>“社区里的孩子，他们玩棒球的地方被高年级的孩子们占了，所以我把他们带回家了。”</p><p>“如果我没记错，你今天应该在公司。”他被李赫宰的孩子气逗笑，吻了一下那性感的唇。</p><p>李赫宰笑着回应，又悄悄把手伸到身后，用力摆了摆。</p><p>大家看见了指令，接二连三地从书包里掏出小束的玫瑰花，塞进李东海的怀里，边用奶声奶气的声音喊“生日快乐”。李东海用蹩脚的德语功底听清了大家说的是什么，惊喜地挨个道谢，抱稳那些小小的花束。</p><p>小孩们完成任务就跑远了，李赫宰有点害羞地接受对方的对视，“想了好久才准备好的，希望你喜欢，老师。”</p><p>“谢谢你，这些花真漂亮。”</p><p>“不过，其实，”李东海又凑近李赫宰的耳朵，“我预约了情侣酒店，就和我们第一次见面的那个差不多，也有很宽敞的落地窗。”</p><p>“你想去试试吗。”</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>